Good Days
by psssh
Summary: Ryan's having a bad day, and so is Troy. But maybe they can make it a good day.. WARNING: LEMON, SMUT, GRAPHIC! Rated M for a reason!


**WARNING: This is absolute smut. Don't like, don't read. And I don't really care if you say I'm gross. I have needs. Besides, you don't really know me and I don't really know you. Think I care?**

**Okay. Have fun!**

* * *

**Good Days**

Sometimes I had good days. Sometimes I had bad days. Today was a bad day. Really. It was. I was late for school this morning, I forgot to zip up my pants, I also forgot about the project that was due in English today, I forgot my Science homework, and forgot to bring my wallet.

Great. It was great.

Maybe I _should've_ let my mom send me to military school this year. Or maybe not. Then I wouldn't be able to stare at one of the most amazing people in the world.

Troy Bolton.

I knew people thought it was wrong that I liked guys. I knew it. But who cares? Love is love. Why did people give a crap anyway? I didn't. Neither did my sister... But other people, like Chad or Zeke, who were manly men of the basketball team, thought guys liking guys were messed up.

They didn't care when girls liked girls. Assholes.

Well, anyway, I was just in the drama room, taking care of some homework after school. Bored as hell, might I add. Then Troy was walking in, a stack of papers taller than him balanced on top of his books. But you know, I suppose it was a bad day for him today as well since all those papers fell down...

"Oh!" I gasped, bolting out of my seat and running to help him pick up his papers. He chuckled and mumbled a thank you as we squatted there admist all the papers.

"Here," I exclaimed, shoving a stack of unorganized papers into Troy's hands. He smiled timidly and accepted them, putting them on top of the stack he had gathered.

"Thanks, I guess," he mumbled. I smiled back and then stood up, sticking out my hand.

"Hi, Troy. I'm Ryan. You know me. Remember? The musical?" I said, raising an eyebrow as he looked at me quizzically.

It took a moment for him to register it. "Oh! Oh yeah! Yeah, I remember you."

We shook hands then, and I could feel how sweaty his hand was. Nervously he pulled his hand away, wiping it on his jeans. I smiled as I sat down, and we talked.

"So how is it going with Gabriella?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I heard you guys were kind of on a rough patch right now."

He shrugged and put aside his stuff on another desk before sitting down and leaning towards me. I felt a flutter in my stomach and gasped lightly, watching his eyes as he looked at me. Blue eyes. Beautiful eyes.

"Gabriella and I are actually sort of on a break right now... We thought it would be best if we just... You know... Stayed away from each other for a little bit.."

I could hear some bitterness in his voice as he said this; maybe there was a reason why.. Had Gabriella done something to Troy? Something that broke his heart? How dare she?

I smiled again reassuringly. "It'll be okay, Troy, you'll get through it."

He shrugged again. "Yeah, that's what everyone says. But most are wrong. I don't really think I'll get over this. Ever."

Over this? Over what? So she _had_ done something to him. I knew it.

"What did she do?" I asked, stretching out my arm and holding his hand. He sat, unsure, staring at our hands for a moment, but then he grasped my hand tightly.

"She kind of cheated on me... This one time... I was... We.. She said she was sick... And I was bringing her flowers and stuff, and I had a key... I walked in, and she was on the couch with this guy... He didn't even go to our school! He didn't even go to any school! He was a friggin' college graduate!"

I gasped. What a slut. And everyone thought she was so innocent! Wow. Appearances were pretty damn deceiving.

"But you didn't break it off?" I asked nervously, holding his hand tighter. He shook his head and a tear slid down his cheek.

"It's okay," I said quietly, wiping the tear away with my thumb. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"It won't be okay," he said, "Because I'll never find love ever again.."

I almost laughed then, it was too funny. It didn't sound like him at all! But I didn't laugh. I couldn't. Seeing him like this hurt me.

"Troy," I whispered, "You'll find love. Don't worry. Never worry about something like that!"

He shuddered and bit his lip so that the rest of it was white. He was biting pretty hard.

"How can I not worry? Who will love me? Gabriella was my first girlfriend! And she was beautiful and intelligent and a good singer and wonderful! And her cheating on me makes it seem like I was incompetent! Who will love me now?" he said in a shattered voice. I winced.

"Who will love you?," I repeated, putting my hand on his cheek. "Me."

He looked up in alarm then. "You?"

Maybe I had made a mistake. Had I?

"You? But... I... When did? I didn't know you liked..."

He was going to say guys. Right? Wait... But everyone knew I was gay, right? Or maybe it was just Troy who didn't...

"I didn't know you liked me," he breathed, a few tears clinging to his eyelashes. I wiped them away.

"I did. I do," I whispered, "I'm sorry if you're disgusted."

He looked at me quizzically. "Why would I be disgusted?"

I almost snorted. Ignorance is bliss, right? Well.. Maybe he's just stupid... Okay, maybe not stupid... Maybe he was like me. Maybe he was gay.

"Troy," I said suspiciously, "Are you... Are you gay?"

He stared at me. I stared back at him. His cheek twitched.

"Maybe," he said, after a lifetime of silence. Maybe I had a chance.

So I kissed him. Slowly at first, but as I felt him entwine his long fingers into my hair, I knew I could make it deeper and faster. But not here. No. We would go somewhere romantic..

* * *

Soon we were in my shitty old Volvo, chugging along the road to a motel near school. I kept my hand on his as he shivered. 

"Sorry that it's cold in here," I muttered, handing him a blanket that was in my backseat. "The heater, obviously, doesn't work."

He shrugged as he covered himself in the blanket I had given him. But it didn't really matter; I had already arrived at the motel.

"Stay here," he warned, "I'll go to the front desk."

I nodded and sat as he ran out quickly. I watched him through the glass door of the office and fantasized. Soon I felt my penis grow hard, and I had a hard time not grabbing it right then and there and masturbate. It was habit. A habit that was hard to break.

"Come on," he breathed, opening my door and grabbing my arm.

We hurried to the room he had gotten us, a shitty room with one bed, but I smiled. It was adequate.

"Take off your clothes," I ordered as he closed the door. He smiled and whipped off his shirt and pants, revealing white boxers. I smiled back as I noticed he had a semi-hard on like me.

"Your turn," he said, pointing at me while he jumped onto the bed. "But slowly."

I began unbuttoning my shirt, noticing the bulge in his boxers were becoming bigger. How kinky. I slid myself out of my pants slowly, so slowly, and then slid out of my blue, plaid boxers. My erection popped up.

No words were spoken as I made my way to the bed, where he had already discarded of his boxers. He was rubbing his penis now, and a flutter ran through my stomach.

I pushed his hand away slowly and replaced it with mine, and he gasped as I gave it an experimental lick. I smiled before putting it all into my mouth. He was moaning and groaning now, thrusting his dick into my mouth. It felt good for me too. I rubbed my penis against his legs and he grabbed my shoulders.

It was unbearable to not have him suck me, but I would deal with it. For now.

"I'm coming," he gasped, and I felt the salty cum shoot into my mouth. I licked it all off his penis as he gasped for breath.

"Your turn," I said, mocking him from before.

He pulled me toward him, grabbing my ass and then grabbing my penis. He began rubbing it rhythmically and I closed my eyes, imagining us in a different place rather than this dingy motel.

Suddenly my dick was in his mouth and I was gasping for air; I had never felt anything this good. His mouth made a squelching noise as he sucked and I felt myself get closer to my release.

"Coming!" I whispered, feeling myself cum. It was so good. He licked it all off, but then he continued to suck my penis, even though I had a feeling his penis needed attending to.

I pushed him off lightly and turned myself upside down, preparing myself for a sixty nine. We started sucking each other's penis and I felt his pubic hair as it brushed against my face. It felt nice.

I groaned as he sucked harder and harder, and I cuddled his balls. We came at the same time.

"Can you please fuck me now?" he groaned, and I smiled. I had forgotten the lube. I'm sure it's going to be okay.

I turned myself back around and positioned myself at his entrance, using my hand to guide it in. He let out a hiss as I thrust slowly. Then I went a little faster, and a little further. He yelped everytime I thrust.

Soon he was sweating really hard, and so was I, as I thrust nice and hard into his ass. I could see his penis begging for attention, and I grabbed it with my hand, pumping up and down with each thrust I made. Suddenly he came, and I knew why, but I didn't do anything but keep thrusting.

"Ugh," he groaned, "Ohhh!"

He was gasping for breath, harder and harder, and each time I thrust he yelped louder. I went faster. Faster and faster I thrust, knowing I could go on for a long time before I had to come. I had control over it now. Control that made Troy gasp.

"Like that? Oh! Yeah! You love that, don't you?" I said, and thrust. I felt the yearn to cum, but I knew I couldn't, not yet, so I just slowed down my thrusting. Slower and slower I thrust, putting a hand back on Troy's dick. His cum was still there so I licked it all off, and pulled out of him without coming.

"What are you doing?" he whined, but I put a hand on his mouth and turned him around; doggy style.

Soon I was back inside him, and I thrust again, harder and faster now, ready to let myself cum. It felt good as I thrust, thrust, thrust. I felt myself cum inside him and I moaned, in unison with his.

"Ohhhhhhh!" he gasped, and came all over again on the bed. We smiled at each other.

It was a good day today.


End file.
